This disclosure relates generally to the field of image processing. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure relates to compensating for unwanted motion experienced during video image capture operations.
Today, many personal electronic devices are equipped with digital cameras that are video capable. Exemplary personal electronic devices include, but are not limited to, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, portable music players, portable video players, and portable computer systems such as laptops, notebooks and tablet computers. One common problem with video capture is unwanted motion of the camera. While some motion may be desired (e.g., the smooth pan of a camera across a scene), other motion is not (e.g., motion introduced by shaky hands or walking).
Many video capture devices include a gyroscopic sensor that may be used to assist various device functions, including eliminating motion captured by a camera. However, when eliminating motion captured by a camera, it is not always clear if the captured motion is intended or unintended motion. Thus, there is a need for efficient ways to distinguish between intended and unintended motion, so that only unintended motion is eliminated.